marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * * * Vulturions' Wing Harness Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... Peter Parker has just ended his relationship with the Black Cat, deciding to go out as Spider-Man, Peter can't shake the feeling that something is out to get him.Spider-Man and the Black Cat broke up in . Distracted by the sound of his neighbors giving up on suntanning that he doesn't see that his old alien costume has returned and disguised itself as one of his red and blue costumes. Ironically, he thinks about how the costume almost bonded had it not been for the help of Reed Richards removing it from his body.Spider-Man got the alien costume in . However, he soon discovered it was alive and had it removed in . It escaped from captivity in . As he prepares to put on his web-shooters, Peter catches his reflection in the mirror and is horrified to see the symbiote reveal itself and cover his entire body. Meanwhile, on the Lower Eastside, a gang of thugs robs an elderly woman of her social security money. One member, a jittery man named Pigeon, questions why they mugged the woman since they have been able to complete a bank robbery with their new wings. His pals, Sugar Face, and Gripes aren't overly concerned with Pigeon's worries, even if their leader, Honcho, is upset that they are late for their meeting. When they catch up with Honcho, he is furious that they are late and figures out that they mugged someone. He warns them that such attention will bring Spider-Man down on them, as they have all been captured by the wall-crawler in the past. However, Honcho hopes to change things since his stint in prison. An engineer by trade, he befriended the Vulture and charmed the notorious super-villain enough to learn the secrets of his wings. Having created them all flying suits, Honcho and his friends have become the Vulturions to make it rich and get revenge against Spider-Man. Back at Peter Parker's apartment, Spider-Man struggles to try and get outside and to Mister Fantastic, but the alien symbiote fights him the whole way. A few blocks away, Mary Jane Watson runs into Peter's Aunt May while out shopping. May is surprised to hear that Harry and Liz Osborn are having a baby, as she and Peter aren't talking presently.Harry and Liz will have their son, Norman, in . May explains that she is still mad at Peter for dropping out of college.Peter decided to drop out at ESU in . When he told Aunt May in , she was upset with him, creating a rift between the pair. Mary Jane tries to speak in Peter's defense, but Aunt May still can't accept that Peter is giving up on being a scientist.Mary Jane thinks about how she knows that Peter is secretly Spider-Man, a revelation that she made in . Mary Jane notices that Aunt May is interested in a hat, but May decides against buying it because she doesn't have the money. Elsewhere, Spider-Man continues to struggle to free himself from the symbiote, but it continues to resist him. Eventually, the web-slinger is spotted by one of the Vulturions who heads back to alert the others. With the costume keeping him from going to the Baxter Building. Spider-Man realizes that the symbiote can read his mind, and that's how it keeps tripping him up. Gripes notice this and nabs the wall-crawler, thinking him insane when Spider-Man tries to explain that he is fighting his costume. Gripes rejoins his teammates. As they fly across the city, the approach a nearby church. Spider-Man begs the symbiote to stop fighting him, otherwise, the Vulturions will kill them both. Much to his relief, the symbiote stops fighting him and he manages to incapacitate all the Vulturions except for one. When he struggles to figure out how to get rid of the Symbiote he hears the church bell toll and realizes the sound could destroy the alien. Hearing his, the symbiote starts fighting him again. However, Spider-Man manages to wreck the Vulturion's wings and force a crash landing in the belfry. The sound of the ringing bells is overpowering. As the last Vulturion flees, Spider-Man stays behind, resisting the pain of the loud bells in the hopes it will force the symbiote off him. Thinking he is going to die, Spider-Man he can't stop thinking about his Aunt May, and doesn't want to die without reconciling with her, as well as unresolved feelings for Mary Jane. Suddenly, the symbiote separates itself from Peter's body and tries to flee. However, the symbiosis between Peter and the alien being had filled the creature with love for Peter Parker and it risks its life to drag Peter to safety. With Parker safe, the creature strokes his face one last time before seemingly crumbling to bits.Although the symbiote is seemingly destroyed here, it was revived by the Intelligencia as revealed in . The symbiote later tried to reconnect with Deadpool in - . When Deadpool also rejected the symbiote, it returned to this church where it would eventually bond with Eddie Brock to become Venom in . | Solicit = The final confrontation between Spider-Man and his new costume! | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * Replaces Marvel Team-Up Vol 1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}